Siwon birthday
by Snow1215
Summary: Re-publish ulang... Alasan kecuekan kibum pada suami tercintanya dan terungkap setelah ulang tahun suaminya... Sibum couple again #rated m disini bukan untuk adegan yang aneh-aneh yah..cuman jaga-jaga aja#


"Grrrr ..."

terdengar gerutuan tak jelas dari seorang lelaki berantakan. Eh.., wait, sepertinya aku mengenalnya dia member super junior bahkan visualnya boyband itu. Tapi kenapa mukanya kusut banget? Gak digosok kali sama istrinya yah(?) #ditimpuk.

"lu kenapa won dari tadi mandangin handphone mulu?" tanya hae.

"lagi nungguin pesan dari orang dong hyung. Gimana sih lu ini!" jawab siiwon dengan nada agak membentak.

"kalau lu kesal gausah bentak-bentak orang juga bisa kan? Gue kan cuman nanya. Emang salah!?" jawab donghae yang gak kalah galak.

"Udah hae, ngapain kamu gangguin siwon. Mendingan kawanin aku beli minum ke supermarket bentar!" Hyukkie berkata sambil tersenyum mengandalkan gummy smile nya. Sambil menarik tangan donghae mereka berdua pun keluar dari dorm.

Selama promosi album swing ini aku jadi bingung sendiri. Entah kenapa kibummie ku jadi jarang membalas pesan maupun telpon dariku. Bahkan untuk sekedar berbicara ketika dirumah pun ia enggan. Memangnya aku melakukan kesalahan? Perasaan kami gak memakai model didalam video clip kali ini. Tapi kenapa dia mendiamiku. Bahkan dia membalas pesan dari hae hyung maupun kyuhyun. Sebenarnya apa salahku? Yang pasti semoga dia gak bakal ngediami aku selama aku ulang tahun. Karna yang jelas dia pasti tidak tega mendiamkan orang tampan, setampan suaminya ini. Jadi lebih baik aku fokus dulu untuk pekerjaan kali ini. Toh kalau aku sukses kan bummie dan sibummie yang senang, terus aku dan bummie bisa merawat anak-anak kami dengan penuh kasih sayang. Ah, tapi sebelum aku mulai syutting lagi kayak nya aku harus mengirim foto dan pesan singkat untuk istri dan aegya ku.

#anggap aja gambar yang dikirim siwon oppa sama dengan yang dikirimnya di twitter yang megang botol wine itu#

(Memiliki hari yang baik cintaku Miss u all:. *)

"Dling,dling.." Bunyi email yang masuk menghentikan acara mari memasak untuk keluarga nya seorang snow white. Sang snow white yang kita ketahui bernama kim kibum atau yang harus kita ubah namanya menjadi choi kibum, mulai mengecilkan api di penggorengannya. "Email dari siapa sih... Jangan bilang dari si MaSi pabbo itu." Sambil berjalan menuju tempat yang tidak jauh dari dapur yaitu meja makan. Setelah membaca siapa pengirimnya sepertinya uri umma harus bersabar karna mendapat pesan dari orang tampan. #nah loh kok tampan bersabar sih? #banyak nanya nih author. #timpuk

Dengan berat hati akhirnya kibum pun. Membuka email dari suaminya itu.

#anggap aja gambar yang dikirim siwon oppa sama dengan yang dikirimnya di twitter yang megang botol wine itu#

(Memiliki hari yang baik cintaku Miss u all:. *)

Setelah mendapat pesan manis namun singkat dari sang suami kibum pun tak mengelak bahwa dia cukup senang karna suaminya selalu mempunyai waktu setidak nya untuk mengabari mereka bahwa dia telah apa dan dimana. Namun itu segera digantikan dengan gerutuan tak jelas dari sang ibu beranak satu tersebut. "Udah punya anak pun masih suka tebar pesona. Malah minum wine lagi. Aku jamin pasti dia juga mengirimkan itu di beberapa sosial medianya. Dasar appa-appa narsis, sok keren. Dia kira dia itu hebat. He tengok saja nanti malam jika ia pulang aku akan memberi kejutan untuk si MaSi pabbo itu. Hehehe..." Kekehan tak jelas pun keluar dari mulut cherry nya. Well hingga saat ini belum diketahui alasan kenapa si umma ini marah sama appa. Mungkin urri appa aja yang sensitif. Hihihih...

Menjelang sore

"Eomma ... Hiks ... Mma ... Hiks" dengan arah yang agak sedikit susah seorang bocah berusia 10 bulan mendekati sang ibu yang sedang menata makanan dimeja makan. Dia menubrukkan badannya kepunggung sang eomma. "Bruk ..." Karna merasa sedikit tubrukkan di bagian punggungnya ia melihat kebelakan dan mendapati sang buah hati tercinta telah membenamkan wajah nya di dekapan sang ibu. Dengan sekali tangkap "hup ... Anak umma udah bangun rupanya. Kenapa menangis sayang. Kapten choi sibum tidak bisa bersedih. Nanti umma nya jadi nangis loh." Dengan sedikit menggoda anaknya sang ibu mencoba untuk mencium pipi gembil putra sulungnya. Karna terlalu manja sang anak bahkan mengendus daerah perpotongan dada sang ibu. "Geli sibummie .., kka kita mandi. Setelah itu kita tunggu appa pabbo mu itu pulang. Baru makan malam. Nanti malam jangan jadi pengacau yah sayang. Umma ingin memberikan kuda pabbo itu sedikit hadiah. Ottokhe?" Saat kibum bernegosiasi pada sang anak, uri sibummie hanya menganggukan kepala seolah mengerti apa yang baru saja diucapkan ibunya.

"ge setelah ini kau langsung ke apartement mu?" Tanya sang magnae suju-m itu.

"ia henly-ah. Gege harus pulang hari ini karna, gege juga harus membantu ji fan mengurus sibummie. Belakangan ini dia semakin hiperaktif." Jawab siwon sambil mengetikkan beberapa pesan entah kesiapa.

"Yah padahal aku juga ingin bermain dengan sibummie, dan ji fan gege. Sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat mereka." ketika mengungkapkan kata-kata itu henry mempoutkan bibirnya. Membuat zhoumi yang berada di dekat henry langsung mencubit pipi bakpau (?) Kekasih tercintanya.

"Sudahlah mochi lagian kan bagus shi yuan pulang. Berarti dia tidak membiarkan ji fan merawat sibummie sendirian lagi kan?"

"Benar kata zhoumi, mochi sayang kka.. Bersiaplah sebentar lagi van kita sampai. Besok bawalah bummie dan uri sibum ke dorm. Sekalian kita buat perayaan acara ulang tahunmu wonnie."

"sip minnie hyung. Ok hyungie, saengie, bye-bye." Setelah mengungkapkan itu personel suju-m minus siwon menaiki vannya. Setelah beberapa saat dia ke parkiran dan pulang dengan mobil audi kesayangannya.

Ketika aku memasuki pintu apartement kami, yang aku temukan pertama kali adalah gelap. "Bummie eodiseo? Aegya eodi? Appa pulang." Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menuju ke penjuru rumah guna untuk menhidupkan lampu di apartement kami. Ketika aku ingin membuka kulkas ada seorang yang tiba-tiba memelukku dengan sangat erat. Tanpa diberitahu pun aku sudah bisa menebak pemilik aroma tubuh mint ini. Siapa lagi kalau bukan istriku tercinta. Aku pun segera membalikkan tubuhku dan mendekapnya dengan erat. "Bogoshippo ..." Akhirnya bibir cherry kissable nya mengeluarkan suara juga."nado..., uri sibummie eoddi?" tanyaku dan membalikkan tubuhku. "udah tidur kamu kelamaan pulangnya hyung..padahal aku udah masak banyak untuk hari ini." Jawab 'istri' ku cepat Dan sedikit mempout kan bibirnya. Aku hanya tersenyum mendengar penuturannya. "Jadi sekarang wonnie hyun boleh makan?" Tanyaku sambil meraba bagian belakang tubuh 'istri' ku "nghhhh... Ia wonnie hyung biar aku panasi masakannya. Hyung tunggu sebentar yah..nghh.." Aku makin merapatkan tubuhku dengannya dan berbisik seduktif di telinganya sambil sedikit mendesah "makan ma lam aku itu kamu.."setelah berkata seperti itu aku menjilat cuping nya dan menggendongnya koala style. setelah aku berucapseperti itu dia hanya membenamkan wajahnya kepundakku. Heheh..Apa aku bilang dia tidak akan bisa mendiamkan suami tampannya bukan (?) Sekarang satu hal yang harus aku Ketahui. Alasan dia mendiamkan aku seminggu ini. Kkk ... Tapi ku kira itu tidak sekarang karna aku harus menyelesaikan kebutuhan biologis ku sebagai seorang namja. Bukannya penunjang hidup dibutuhkan oleh semua namja di dunia bukan. Apalagi kalian percaya atau tidak, setelah namja mendapatkan kebutuhan atau penunjang hidup nya akan semakin terlihat tampan. So, kalian tahu dong kenapa setiap hari uri appa semakin terlihat tampan (?) # LOL

Skip time

(Sebenarnya pengen buat nc. Tapi sumpah kayak nya gausah dulu deh. Akunya lagi gak bisa buat cerita yadong. Dan kayaknya gak bakal pernah bisa. T_T #bisa nya cuman baca #semua orang juga bisa kali)

"Wonnie dingin..." Ucap kibum manja seraya memeluk badan siwon dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang milik suaminya. "Kan aku udah bilang bummie kalau ingin bercinta sebaiknya jendela jangan dibuka semua chagi. Lagian apa sih gunanya kau membuka jendela yang ada dikamar ini?" Tanya siwon seraya mengendus wangi kepala sang istri. Walaupun bau sisa bercinta mereka masih tercium tapi tetap saja wangi tubuh istrinya tidak akan hilang begitu saja. "Sebenarnya aku hanya ingin menunjukkan kepada para bintang dilangit sana seberapa tampannya suamiku pada saat dia bercinta. Walaupun aku tahu dia sedang menumbuhkan kumis tipis tapi tidak akan mengurangi pesonanya." Jawab kibum sambil tersenyum malu dan langusng merapatkan tubuhnya kedalam dekapan bebas sang suami. Namun ketika mendengar itu siwon langsung tersenyum tipis seraya mencoba melepas dekapan hangat sang istri dan mencoba melihat mata sang istri. "Kibummie coba tatap mata aku chagi? Kenapa kamu bilang seperti itu? Memangnya kapan suami mu ini tidak terlihat tampan eoh? Apakah ada orang yang mengatakan bahwa suami mu ini kurang tampan , chagi? Jawab aku yeobo." Siwon mencoba untuk melihat mata kibum yang sesekali mainin ujung selimut nya. Ketika dihadiahi pertanyaan sepeti itu kibum mengerjapkan matanya lucu seolah teperangah dengan pertanyaan sang suami. Dalam hatinya ia berkata 'dari mana siwonnie tahu kalau ada yang bilang dia menjadi semakin jelek sekarang.' Seketika dia hanya menganggukkan kepalanya lucu seolah takut jika ia membenarkan kata siwon tadi dengan sangat semangat. Awalnya siwon melototkan matanya tak percaya kemudian mencoba untuk mengelus kepala sang 'istri' sambil bertanya "memangnya siapa yang bilang gitu yeobbo?" Tanya siwon mencoba untuk menuntut jawaban dari sang istri dengan cara menatap mata si istri tapi dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Hei pabbo kenapa kau mentapku seolah ingin memarahiku. Jika kau tidak merubah tatapan matamu aku akan menjamin kau tidak akan mendapat kan tunjangan hidup selama-lamanya. Mengerti?" Jawab kibum sambil melotot tidak jelas seolah-olah suaminya akan takut jika ia dipandangi seperti itu. Sambil teerkekeh sedikit siwon segera merubah tatapannya kepada sang istri. Sebenarnya ia juga sedikit takut dengan ancaman sang istri. Hell no seumur hidup tidak ada kata bercinta dengan pemilik hatinya itu sama aja membuatnya terbunuh perlahan. Kemudian dia bakal memastikan jika dia tidak bakal menjadi visual super junior lagi. Gimana tidak cara terampuh mempertampan diri kan dengan cara menambah asupan penunjang hidup. "Ia sayang... Mana mungkin aku tega marah sama kamu. Memangnya siapa sih yang bilang gitu ke kamu. Aku jadi penasaran nih bummie." Tanya siwon sambil menggenggam erat tangan sang istri. "Tapi janji gak bakalan marah yah...?" Tanya kibum takut-takut. Dan dihadiahi anggukkan kepala oleh sang suami. "Sebenarnya kemarin pada saat promosi album somethingnya DBSK jonngie hyung mengajakku untuk datang ke acara tersebut. Kemudian jonngie hyung bertanya kepadaku tentang keadaan wonnie. Aku cuman bilang kalau wonnie semakin tampan. Kemudian jonngie hyung bertanya tampanan siapa antara kamu dan changminnie? Terus aku bilang wonnie. Tapi jae hyung langsung menawariku taruhan. Jika wonnie hyung bisa lebih tampan di swing dari changmin di 'spell bound' jae hyung bakalan ngasih aku tips sesuatu cara mudah menjadi seorang umma. Aku tertarik karna aku pikir jae hyung lebih berpengalaman. Tapi malah aku yang harus nemani jae hyung belanja satu minggu kemarin. Belum lagi aku harus menggendong uri sibum sambil membawa beberapa belanjaan di tangan kanan dan kiri ku. Aku capek wonnie. Coba kamu bisa lebih keren kemarin. Aku rasa sekarang aku bisa memberi mu hadiah ulang tahun yang lebih mewah selain bercinta denganmu. Kamu tahu seberapa lamanya jae hyung belanja kan. Bahkan yunho hyung pun jarang mau menemaninya." Jawab kibum panjang lebar sambil mempoutkan bibir nya yang indah itu. "Jadi menurut bummie, siwonnie tampan tidak di mv swing itu?" Tanya siwon menarik turun kan alisnya dengan mencoba dengan gaya sesensional mungkin. "Wonnie nanya sama bummie? Kalo bummie jawab ia wonnie marah gak?"

"Lho kamu kok balik nanya sih chagi. Jujur yah gantengan changmin di spell bound atau aku di swing?"

"Jujur yah? Kalo gitu changminnie di spell bound. Sumpah disana aku gak ngelihat sifat evilnya sama sekali. Dan pada saat itu aku sebenarnya pengen ia in perkataan nya jae hyung. Tapi kalau aku ia in. Nanti jae hyung bakalan bilang gini, 'itulah bummie makanya kemarin nikah aja sama chwang. Kan dia lebih tampan dari kuda liarmu itu.' Karna aku cintanya sama wonnie hyung maka aku rela berbohong demi itu." Jawab kibum sambil tersenyum dan mengeluarkan killer smile nya itu.

"Jadi bummie cinta sama wonnie?" Tanya siwon se ambigu mungkin.

"Mmh ..."

"Kalau bummie cinta berarti ..." Siwon mengeluarkan smirk andalan kyuhyun yang dipinjamnya tadi.

"Berarti APA wonnie hyung?"

"Kamu mau memberi hadiah tambahan untuk wonnie dong."

"Ia ntar bummie cariin hadiah special yang wonnie hyung mau. Tinggal hyung bilang aja ntar bummie pasti turuti .." Jawab kibum dengan semangat.

"Gak sulit sih. Wonnie cuman ingin baby dan memberi adik untuk uri aegya."

"Maksud wonnie hyung bercinta saya berikan?"

"Kamu memang pintar chagi. Bersiaplah sebentar lagi kita memulainya sayang."

"bummie lelah wonnie."

"Tidak bisa sayang malam ini kau adalah hadiah terindah yang tidak akan habisnya. Gomawo. Ah faster..."

END

Happy birthday siwon oppa # ala ELF

Happy birthday masi oppa # ala penulis

Happy birthday uri appa # ala SBS

FF ini aku dedikasikan buat uri wonnie yang lagi ulang tahun #telat . Dan juga sedikit bumbu kesal pada saat melihat mv swing. Sumpah yah itu menurut aku aja atau gimana. Yang jelas siwon bekumis itu gak kali. Makanya aku tambahin aja changming dikit" karna aku suka banget mv spell bound nya dbsk hehehhe. Oh ya thanks udah read nih ff. sequelnya gak jadi yah... Soalnya lagi pengen bikin cerita berseries..Sekali lagi terimakasih. Tapi please jangan ada yang bash chara yo! Saran dan kritikan di terima.

~ keep review ne... Gomawo:* ~


End file.
